Moonless Nights
by Merula Aeolus
Summary: Yaoi. Threesomes. Het. Mpreg. Incest. Dimension-Time Travel. OOC. OCs. Sawada "Giotto" Ieyasu is to become the Vongola Decimo. Giotto's younger brother, Sawada Akihiko studies to become the CEDEF chief. Sawada Hiro learns his duties as Sawada clan head. The fourth son, Tsunayoshi finds his place secretly at Tengu Institute for Magic. Up for Adoption.
1. Prologue

**Moonless Nights**

**_Volume One of the Changing of Fates Series_**

_Written by Merula Aeolus_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own the Katekyo Hitman Reborn series. It belongs to its creator and various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This story has also been influenced by the Harry Potter series, the Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan series, The Irregular at Magic High School Series, the Card Captor Sakura series, the Hakkenden: Eight Dogs of the East Series, the Yu yu Hakusho series, the xXxholic Series, the Spirited Away film and by Nabari no Ou series. I do not own any of these fandoms. They belong to their creators and various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Dedicated to: **Love-is-Cyanide (Thanks again for volunteering to help me on my ridiculously complicated outline for my future Harry Potter – Naruto (Slight Bleach) crossover series)!

**Note to Readers:** What in on the behind-the-scenes-action in my story development? Send me an email, I need all the help I can get for this particular Outline (Naruto – Harry Potter (Slight Bleach) Crossover Series), you'll be given credit for your work as one of the "Creators" of the series, and I am still looking for a dedicated co-author!

**Warnings: **Slash (Homosexual Romance), Het (Heterosexual Romance), Sexual Content (Heterosexual Intercourse, Homosexual Intercourse, Male and Female Masturbation, Double Penetration, Threesomes and more, Incest, cum belly, angry sex, Pregnant sex, fellatio, anal sex, hand jobs, fisting, fingering, rimming, pregnant-belly worship, toys, and kinks), adult language (Sexual and Explicit), violence (Blood and Gore), scary thematic material, sex rituals, vampire biting, abuse, torture, deaths, and changes to appearance, lineage, history, and abilities. Non-Canon Events/Alternative Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC), Original Characters (OC(s)), female pregnancy, teenage pregnancy, male pregnancy (Mpreg), pregnant incest, demons, angels, blood magic, mythology, multiple belief systems, revenge, new magical creatures/beings, new magical realms, politics, new types of magic, new potions, magical creature inheritances, magical inheritances, werewolf pack and dynamics, New Schools, Female-Slash, Dominant Female, Alternative Universe-Time Travel, New Flames, Magic, Powerful-Genius Tsuna, Character Bashing (Mildly-abusive/Obnoxious – Iemitsu) **– Note:** All my adult content can be found on my Archive of Our Own Profile, Merula_Aeolus, this version will be edited extensively for a younger audience.

**Genres: **Adventure/Mystery/Suspense/Horror/Drama/Romance/Angst/Hurt and Comfort/Family/Friendship

**Series Summary: **Slash-Yaoi. Fem-Slash. Threesomes and more. Het. Mpreg. Incest. Dimension-Time Travel. OOC. OC(s). Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana have six children. While, the first two children; Sawada "Giotto" Ieyasu and Sawada Akihiko are heading towards infamy among the Vongola as the Vongola Decimo and the CEDEF chief advisor. Their third child, Sawada Hiro, will be taking over the massive Sawada clan. The two youngest children, Sawada Kohaku and Sawada Kiyone are doted on and spoiled. Poor Sawada Tsunayoshi is forgotten and brushed to the side. At the age of eight, exhausted and depressed by his neglectful parents Tsunayoshi requests his Uncle, Sawada Sora, the current head of the Sawada Clan to relocate him. He moves to the Sawada Clan grounds in rural Namimori. Sawada Sora, while not a powerful magical practitioner himself, is able to identify Tsunayoshi as the most powerful Mage and Genius Magic user ever born to the Sawada family. Thus changing the fate of dame-Tsuna to a secretive and enigmatic mage.

**Summary: **Slash-Yaoi. Fem-Slash. Threesomes and More. Het. Mpreg. Incest. Dimension-Time Travel. OOC. OC(s). Sixteen-years-old Sawada "Giotto" Ieyasu studies under his tutor Reborn to become the Vongola Decimo. Giotto's younger brother, fourteen-years-old Sawada Akihiko studies to fight under his martial arts master, Fon, and twelve-years-old Sawada Hiro learns under his Uncle Sora to take his place as the Sawada Clan Head. The fourth son, ten-years-old Tsunayoshi finds his place at Tengu Institute of the Magical Arts. Now, twenty-two-years-old Sawada "Giotto" Ieyasu and twenty-years-old Sawada Akihiko are returning to Namimori, Japan to celebrate their Uncle, Sora, is stepping down from the role of the Clan head and giving his eighteen-years-old nephew, Hiro, his place. The Mundane Mafia and Magical world will clash and two powerful magical soldiers and the Vongola Decimo and his guardians might be their only hope. Genius-Super Powerful Tsunayoshi. Slow Moving.

**Pairings:** Reborn (Adult)/Sawada Giotto (OMC)/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei/Kurokawa Hana, Dino Cavallone/Bianchi Gokudera, Sawada Hiro (OMC)/Sasagawa Kyoko, Hibari Kyoya/Sasagawa Ryugen (OMC), Sawada Iemitsu/Sawada Nana, Sawada Sora (OMC)/Rokujo Takeo (OMC) – Suggestions Welcomed

* * *

><p><strong>Book One:<strong> A Different Reality

**Prologue:** Magic and Flames

* * *

><p><em>Time is ephemeral. Intangible. Tenuous. Immortal. The clock ticks away time. We waste time, we spend time and we structure time, but humans have never been able to control time. Until now…<em>

Tsunayoshi's beautiful teal eyes watches the passing scenery with a calm, analytical intensity beneath his unruly chocolate-brown curls. His thin face rests in one delicate, long-fingered hand as the car flies past magnificent wildlife. The car slows in a less populated area of rural Namimori. "Tsunayoshi-kun," the driver, Sawada Sora, Tsuna's uncle and the head of the Sawada clan says, "This," he says indicating a bus stop and just behind the bus shelter is what appears to be the entrance to a mountain shrine, stone steps lead up into the forested hill side, "is the entrance to the Rural Namimori clan grounds. Takeo-koi," Sora says to his lover in the passenger seat, "would you mind driving the car the rest of the way? I want to take Tsunayoshi for a walk."

"Of course not Sora-koi." Takeo says softly, "I will meet you at home." The young man says, Sora and Tsunayoshi step out of the car and wave goodbye as Takeo drives off. Tsuna and Sora enter the clan grounds through a traditional Japanese red gate and began up the stone steps.

"Tsuna-kun, what do you think about the Mafia?" Sora asks carefully.

The eight-years-old boy genius pauses in thought, weighing his words carefully, "Do you mean the Mafia or Vongola?" Tsunayoshi asks, Sora stiffens in surprise, "Father, isn't as discreet as you think he is." Tsuna says in flawless Italian before returning to Japanese. "I suppose, I find Primo's Vongola a necessary evil. However, recent regimes have used violence in excess," Tsuna says thinking sadly of his kind-hearted Vongola Nono in comparison to the Vongola Nono of this reality, also known as the Bloodied Sky. "Conflict and even crime is human nature. To police the mafia as Vongola Primo wished to, everyone involved will bloody their hands. While, I do not fear violence and conflict, I do not want that type of lifestyle." Tsunayoshi says softly and truthfully. Sora lets out a sigh of relief.

"Tsuna, are you familiar with the flames of the Vongola?" Sora asks softly.

"Yes," Tsuna says, "I am aware that I possess three flames. I know Giotto-Aniki has Sky and Earth flames, while Akihiko-Aniki has Cloud Flames and Hiro-Aniki has Sky and Storm flames. Though I read somewhere it was unusual to possess more than one as prominent as we do, even among the mafia."

"You're correct, Tsuna," Sora says, "Having more than one flame is rare among the mafia, but not in the Sawada clan. It is in our blood." Sora whispers. "Flames are the source of physical energy mixed with spiritual energy that few outside the mafia have the strength to wield. However, we have a slightly altered flames among the Clan. Tsunayoshi, can you keep a secret? If you tell anyone we, the Sawada clan could lose our lives. It is a very important secret." Tsunayoshi studies his uncle thoughtfully before nodding firmly.

"Tsuna, our clan while mixing with Primo's bloodline also have immense spiritual presences due to one thing – we are not completely human. We are the descendants of the Yokai who used to rule this land. Thousands of years ago, a powerful Demon Lord married into our line of Onmyo Mages, causing pandemonium among the Yokai. His children were nearly hunted into extinction save one. Sawada Aki, a powerful hanyou, married a Yokai. His wife gave birth to Sawada Kiyone, who married Primo and thus started the Sawada line. Over the centuries our Yokai blood has grown weak, few possess any Yokai magic or qualities. However, we still possess enough potent spiritual presence to go above and beyond the skill levels of the Mafia with our flames. Your father, Iemitsu, who was contracted to become the CEDEF chief since he was a toddler was never told this. It would be like placing a weapon of mass destruction in the hands of a child." Tsunayoshi shudders, unconsciously imagining his Reborn with a nuke in his possession – yeah, not good.

"Tsuna, do you know what an Atavist is?" Sawada Sora asks his nephew.

"No, Uncle," Sawada Tsuna says politely.

"An Atavist is a characteristic in an organism that has disappeared in a bloodline after decades of generations, but by chance of a combination of genes it can reappear. For some unknown reason, Tsunayoshi, you triggered an atavist in yourself, which has not appeared in your brothers. Our discreet blood tests show that you are a Hanyou possessing the potential to awaken all of the collective abilities of the ancestors Yokai that bred directly into your bloodline. In addition to this, you will also become a skill magic user. This is one of the reasons I agreed to your request to move away from your family." Sora admits. The two flame users came to a wooden hanging bridge over a fast moving river, pointing a little to the left and downwards, Sora indicated a group of his clansmen in class.

Sawada Tsunayoshi stared in complete shock as the group moved through swift martial arts Kata, while STANDING on top of the water. "Those are our rain flame users. They are capable of manipulating their presence in water and enduring the draining effects of their own abilities. They strengthen their stamina and control to do this. They learn to do this unconsciously through this exercise." Sora says. Sora leads his nephew onwards, passing other groups of students learning their naturally inclined flames. "So, Tsunayoshi, you never did tell me which flames you possess?" Sora asks curiously.

"Oh," Tsuna says sheepishly, "I have sky, mist and moon flames." The boy said scratching his cheek, "odd combination, right?" The boy comments with an uneasy laugh. His uncle only smiles mysteriously.

* * *

><p>Fourteen-years-old Sawada "Giotto" Ieyasu looks into the bare bedroom in their massive three story home that once belonged to his little brother, Tsunayoshi. Deep sapphire eyes hidden under golden-blond hair study his brother's room intently looking for any sign of something his brother might have forgotten – as an excuse to see his brother once more. Giotto feels sick to the pit of his stomach. He had just lost someone special to him, who he had just found. There's nothing in the room, not even a speck of dust remains.<p>

Tsunayoshi had been born prematurely on October 13, 1996. During the first couple of months after his birth, Tsunayoshi wept silently. However, his crying soon stopped replaced by an eerie quiet and focus. As the child grew he began to withdraw further and further into himself. He was soon so quiet and unobtrusive his kindergarten classmates nicknamed him ghost-Tsuna.

The family rarely saw him as he more than often than not, out in the neighborhood somewhere. He always came back sweaty and slightly bruised. Their family would've been concerned about bullies had anyone noticed. No, each member of the Sawada family were solely focused on their own little worlds. Tsunayoshi was fiercely independent. He walked himself to preschool and later kindergarten each day and returned just before supper. The boy was smart too, advancing to quickly in school to be anything, but a genius. However the Sawada family never really noticed until Uncle Sora threw it in their faces.

It had happened quickly, Uncle Sora had come over for a family diner, when he noticed Tsunayoshi's forgotten, yet completed homework. At first the man assumed it belonged to Giotto, but he had vehemently denied ownership. Akihiko recognized Tsuna's handwriting and told Uncle Sora so. Iemitsu and Nana had been flabbergasted by their son's genius. Tsunayoshi arrived shortly before dinner, Iemitsu began to scold Tsuna harshly about not returning home immediately after school. The boy had answered blankly, "Why? I always come home at this time. Is this the first time you've noticed?" Iemitsu made to slap the boy while Nana and his siblings looked on horrified by Iemitsu. Sora caught Iemitsu's wrist.

"I've seen enough. Tsunayoshi-kun will be moving onto clan grounds in Rural Namimori by the end of the week." The older man said firmly to Iemitsu. Iemitsu looked vaguely shocked, but not a hint or remorse. He did panic however.

"But…" Iemitsu stuttered, "I thought Hiro-Chan would be inheriting the clan head title?"

"He will be, but Tsunayoshi will be moving in sooner." Sora insisted.

"Well that's good," Iemitsu said dismissively, never realizing he had just changed his entire family's perception of him, except for the youngest, his three-years-old son, Kohaku. Giotto, Akihiko and Hiro refused to call the man any name, but Iemitsu or in reference "that man". Nana would never become gooey-eyed over him again and become less forgiving of his long absences and excuses. She'd eventually burn all his postcards and Sora would later ban him from Clan grounds, when Iemitsu came over drunk and nearly naked at a later date.

The week before Tsunayoshi left each of his older brother's attempted to at the very least get to know their younger brother before he disappeared from their lives. Hiro learned that Tsuna woke early in the mornings to take jogs and do calisthenics exercises in the backyard. He soon joined his brother enjoying the repetitive motions to start his day. He didn't have as nearly as much stamina as he younger brother, but solemnly promised to himself to catch up before Tsunayoshi saw him next.

Akihiko had entered Tsuna's room to offer to help with Tsuna's placement exams for the school in rural Namimori, when he noticed Tsuna's precise note taking skills. He soon learned to mimic his brother. He also became a fanatic for martial arts and parkour taking after his younger brother's interests. Meanwhile it was Giotto, who became the most attached.

Giotto caught Tsunayoshi in the evenings, when the boy was often in a pensive mood. It had been a silly game of twenty questions between the boys, which soon became serious as Tsuna began asking indirectly about Giotto's morals. Tsunayoshi, when confronted on this had answered, "Giotto, if you don't know your own morals, you don't know your own boundaries. How can you live knowing that someone could take advantage of you through that? For example if your friend was bullying, but you feared you would lose your friend if you stopped him… what would you do?" This made Giotto pause and think. The few days they had spent together not only speaking on more serious matters, but of hopes and dreams and sharing jokes, Giotto learned to care deeply for his little brother.

And now Tsunayoshi is gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Current Time<strong>

Giotto and his younger brother, Akihiko, sat abroad the private jet. G or Gokudera Gustavo, sat across from his closest friend and boss, Vongola Decimo or Sawada "Giotto" Ieyasu, while Akihiko's aid, Basil, sat next to him eyeing the other man nervously. G was a tall and broad man with honey-colored skin, chin-length wind-swept auburn hair and stunning golden eyes. G. and his sister shared those stunning molten pools of gold. G.'s sister, the Poison Scorpion, Gokudera Bianchi cuddled up to her fiancé, Dino Cavallone, a couple of seats back. Bianchi was tall and slender with an athletic build and long auburn hair, while her fiancé Dino was a dashing tall blond man with emerald eyes.

Alaude, Giotto's pale-blond cloud guardian relaxed in his seat a book in his hands, sitting at his left was Asari Ugetsu, Giotto's rain guardian, who was tuning his Biwa, a traditional Japanese Musical instrument. Next to Ugetsu sat the sleeping form of Bovino Lampo, who was contrasted by his hyperactive younger brother, Lambo. Lambo was being raised in Namimori, Japan. Lampo was Giotto's Lightning Guardian.

Knuckle, Giotto's Sun Guardian, and Daemon Spade, Giotto's Mist Guardian, were playing cards with Daemon's two young students, Rokudo Mukuro and Dokuro Chrome. Rokudo was a startlingly powerful Mist flame user and had a genius intellect, while the younger child, Chrome was a shy girl and naturally imaginative making her quite deadly with her Mist flame.

Also aboard the private plane were the four former Arcobaleno, who had been invited to the celebrations. There was Reborn Arcobaleno, Giotto's sadistic tutor, Fon Arcobaleno, Akihiko's Martial Arts tutor, Viper Arcobaleno, a friend of Daemon's, and Colonello Arcobaleno, a friend of Fon's, who had trained Dino for a short time after Reborn. Xanxus and Superbi Squalo were in the back of the jet talking in low voices.

After the Arcobaleno curse was broken, the members of group adopted the last name Arcobaleno, except Lal Mirch, who broke Colonello's heart by marrying another man. The former Rain Arcobaleno, Colonello had fallen into a deep depression, only to have his butt kicked by Fon and Reborn. That was probably why he was accompanying them on this trip. Those two former toddlers were quite protective of their own. Currently, Reborn was only nineteen years old, Fon and Viper were both twenty-years-old and Colonello was sixteen-years-old.

Reborn leaned back in his chair on the jet with the grace and the coiled deadliness of a resting panther. He was a handsome teen with spikey, rich ebony and two curls that curled near his high, aristocratic cheekbones. He had dark eyes and a powerful and dangerous presence. His skin was a golden-brown, he was tall and lean with whipcord muscles and lightning fast reflexes. He watched Sawada Giotto beneath the brim of his fedora with calculative eyes. His companion, Fon was a tall man with waist-length onyx hair and equally dark eyes. He was of obvious Asian descent. He was more broadly built than Reborn, but had the same whipcord muscle definition. Viper, was tall and slender. He had shoulder-length purple hair, tied back in a ponytail and lilac eyes. His head was finally freed of his hood, revealing a delicate androgynous face with two purpled tattoos on either cheek. Colonello had short golden-blond hair and blue-eyes, he carried himself with an aura of feral power, like a lion.

Giotto cast his light blue eyes around the members of his group carefully.

He and his brother had inherited their father's light blue eyes, but while Giotto had wheat-ripped golden-blond hair, which spiked out in every direction, Akihiko had inherited his mother's darker locks of hair. Akihiko's chocolate brown hair was less chaotic and smoother. He tend to tied it back in a short ponytail. Their younger brother, Hiro was the perfect blend of their mother and father. Hiro's hair was a golden-brown and his eyes were a dark navy-blue. The Sawada Clan were an unusual clan. They were clearly of Japanese descent, but their coloration varied from blond, brown, dark auburn to black hair, but they all had blue eyes, despite the varied hues of blue. It was also tradition for the oldest male in the head family to take the place of the CEDEF chief. However, since Vongola Nono had no blood heirs, Giotto was elected to become Vongola Decimo, like the man he was named after. The second eldest male was always the clan head, but with Giotto as the Vongola Decimo, Akihiko became the CEDEF chief and Hiro the Clan Head.

Their younger brother, Sawada Tsunayoshi both brothers vaguely recalled had chocolate-brown hair like Akihiko and stunning teal eyes. The boys had not seen Tsuna for several years. Giotto relaxed in his seat, it would be several more hours before the plane set down in Tokyo and a few more until they reached Namimori.

* * *

><p>Square Japanese paper lanterns were strung up high above the rural Namimori, Sawada clan grounds and floated in the small lake. Musicians played in sheltered corner on traditional Japanese musical instruments. Children laughed gleefully as the young storyteller wove humorous tales, while the older children chased after fireflies among the long grasses. The open courtyard played host to low dark wood tables with ceremonial runners on each long table, decorated with the Sawada clan crest. Cousins, grandparents, daughters, sons, brothers, sisters, friends, and work acquaintances were all gathered to this lively celebration. From where he sat in the seat of Honor, Hiro enjoyed the festivities. Every man, woman and child wore Kimonos or Yukatas, their designs and colors varied, but throughout many of the participants, a common theme help true, the blue crest of the Sawada Clan was embroidered on the sleeve, while others wore the Vongola crest. The Sawada Clan was a large one. Hiro wore his long spiky hair down, the downwards golden-brown spikes framed the curve of his jaw. He wore a deep navy Kimono decorated with Iriomote Cats twined elaborately with the Sawada clan crest. Underneath his outfit he wore dark-gray hakama pants.<p>

From among the children, Hiro could see the young storyteller, his younger brother, Tsunayoshi spin tales. Tsuna looked up and shared a small and soft smile with his brother. The sixteen-years-old student was growing into quite the gorgeous young man. His Chocolate-brown hair was tied loosely back with a cord, allowing several strands to slip free to frame his angular jaw, before ending just below his collarbone. He wore a soft green Kimono with teal embroidery that matched his beautiful teal eyes. The embroidery depicted flying cranes and he wore the navy Sawada crest on his right shoulder. He was very eye-catching and drew in many admiring glances. If Tsuna wasn't his brother and Hiro wasn't engaged to his beautiful Kyoko-chan, Hiro would've pursued Tsunayoshi.

Seated to his left was his fiancé, Sasagawa Kyoko. She was only fifteen, a three year difference in age. Three more years that would need to pass until the young clan head and sky and storm flame user, married his vivacious lightning flame user. On his right sat his eldest brother, Giotto and to Giotto's right was Akihiko. Both were dressed regally in a subtle combination of gold for the Vongola, and blue for the Sawada clan. Giotto's kimono was embroidered with silk threads depicting flames, while Akihiko, who was naturally a Cloud Flame, was similarly dressed, but clouds replaced flames. Hiro watched the former clan head, his uncle, Sawada Sora, and his lover, Rokujo Takeo enjoy each other's company without restraint from their positions. Of course it was hard to tell because like Hiro, Sora was trained to act placidly and softly even in the most stressful situations, but it was there. "Hiro," Giotto interrupted his thoughts, "Who is that?" the older man asked jerking his chin at Tsunayoshi, "I have never seen him before, he is quite lovely."

Hiro struggled to remain composed from either melting in horror or laughter. Breathing deeply through his nose and releasing in a puff of air, he answered calmly, "I am surprised you don't recognize our brother, Tsunayoshi. Although he has aged significantly since you last saw him, but his coloration remains the same."

"Tsunayoshi?" both Akihiko and Giotto chocked on their drinks, sputtering as their eyes locked on the slender figure of their beautiful younger brother. Hiro was faintly amused and amazed to realize both his brothers' attention had been on their younger brother.

* * *

><p>Giotto watches the obviously drunk member of the Sawada clan make her way over to him, watching her staggering gait with disgust. Probably planning to seduce him, he turns away. "Oi, oi, Vongola Decimo," the woman called out, "Don't ignore me. I saw you eyeing my poor Tsunayoshi-kun." Giotto immediately focuses on the woman, his icy-blue eyes freezing her in place.<p>

"How do you know my brother?" the man demands.

"Ha!" the woman crows, "Who wouldn't know Tsuna-chan, master of three flames and…" Another woman places a hand over the younger woman's mouth.

"Please excuse my Kohai," the other woman, an ebony haired woman with steely silver-blue eyes says, "She is clearly quite drunk." The drunken woman sends fearfully looks at her Sempai. However, what the drunken woman has said was enough to make Giotto curious about the Sawada clan and its many mysteries. As the two disappear, Giotto signals G over to him.

"It appears that we will be staying here longer than we intended. Please make arrangements with my brother, Sawada Hiro-kun." Giotto says softly.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**To all my Readers,**

I have spent the last eight years reading and writing fan fiction. I've got to say, it's been an inspiring journey. I've improved my writing skills under various pennames, made friends and truly enjoyed everyone's works. That being said, like all good stories, this one has reached its end. What will I do now? Well, since I have learned so much about my own writing skills, I hope to write and publish my own stories. If you want to know if I made it? Check the dedication in each book you buy, published in a year or two and you might just see "Dedicated to Merula Aeolus". That being said, I wish you well in your writing journeys. This is not the end, just another beginning!

**Thanks for Reading,**

**Merula Aeolus **

**PS: **Moonless Nights is up for adoption, the beginning of chapter one and the notes for the chapter are below. Anyone can take the story as their own and I encourage more than one of you to do so. Who knows I might just pop up again to read your stories.

* * *

><p><strong>Book One:<strong> A Different Reality

**Chapter One:** That which is

It is early morning after the celebration for the new Clan Head, Sawada Hiro. The clan grounds were strangely silent, unlike the usual bustle this time of day. In his small house, given to him when he was only a child, albeit a very independent and mature child, Tsunayoshi woke, stretching. The cotton coverlet slid off his slender form revealing his black silk pants that hung dangerously low on his narrow hips. His creamy golden-brown skin is flawless of any mark or scar. He stand five feet and seven inches tall, dwarfed by all his older brothers. Tsuna staggers towards the bathroom, still halfway asleep. He has wiry muscles and a firm abdomen. Chocolate-brown hair hangs loosely around his slender shoulders. He has long legs that seem to go on forever and a pert butt. His face is angular with high, sculpted cheekbones and full and soft pale pink lips. His almond-shaped teal eyes are framed by long and dark eyelashes. He blinks sleepily at the mirror before discarding his clothes and hopping into the shower.

The warm spray slides down his bareback, heating the bathroom so it is filled with a fine steam. "Ugh, I hate pretending to be human," the young man moans as he loosens the magic holding back his Yokai features. He is part Nurarihyon, part Tengu and part Enenra.

A Nurarihyon is Yokai best known for sneaking into people's homes and stealing a cup of tea. The Nurarihyon often acts as if it were in its own home, discarding all pleasantries and is often mistaken for a human. However, its more insidious abilities, known mainly to other Yokai, is that it is a Yokai of Dreams and Illusions. Meanwhile, the Tengu, often depicted as beings with both humanoid and avian characteristics, and are renowned for their skill in battle and their wisdom. The Tengu of Tsunayoshi's bloodline were particularly gifted in elemental manipulation and some divination skills. As for the smoke-like Yokai, the Enenra, are known for only being able to be seen by those of pure-hearts. From these diverse bloodlines, Tsunayoshi's powers manifested in various ways, although falling the closest to the Nurarihyon line.

Tsunayoshi's hair turned two toned and fell to just below his shoulder blades, his most noticeable coloration is an odd bluish-white color, which covers the majority of his hair, while also possessing lowlights of silver-gray. His skin pales to a corpse-like-white complexion, which causes his teal eyes to appear to burn-like blue flames from beneath their long, white eyelashes (1). Besides those changes there is nothing else inhuman about his physical appearance. Although, he can distorted dimensions, turn his body in smoke, create illusions and even manipulate the natural elements. His connection to his dying will flames also has strengthened.

Stepping out of the shower, Tsuna casually dries his hair with a wave of his hand. The unruly waterlogged mess turns straight and silky-soft. He tied it back with a leather string, before dressing. He dresses in a worn white linen Kimono with worn navy-hakama pants. Underneath the short-sleeve kimono he wears a pale teal long-sleeve shirt made of worn cotton. A black sash is tied about his waist. He has just placed his intricately card scabbard and his katana in its place when he hears a feminine scream from the women's bathhouse. In an instant, Tsunayoshi is gone.

G had made a mistake. Oh, okay, he'd fucked up. He had accidentally read the Kanji for female as male and had entered the female's side of the bathing house dragging Giotto with him. The women in the steaming bath screamed. As sudden as they women screamed a figure threw back the rice paper door and demanded fiercely, "What the hell is going on, here?" A sheathed katana hung loosely in his belt.

Although it was his idiotic half-brother, Hayato, who royally fucked up the situation. The teen had heard the screams from the male section of bathing house and had hurried over dynamite in hand. Seeing the back of the so-called menacing figure and the so-called terrified Juudaime, Hayato prepared to defend his half-brother, G, and Giotto, his role model, threw sticks of dynamite at the still indistinguishable slender figure. How Hayato got it into his head that G and Giotto were endangered and he had to rescue them like a blushing princess at the mercy of a dragon, wasn't something G wanted to know.

The dynamite fell short of their intended target, falling harmlessly to the ground, each wick neatly cut from the body of the dynamite. The figure slid his katana back into its scabbard. Giotto's and G's eyes widened in shock, this was truly a powerful Swordsman, greater than even Asari. They could barely see the man move. Giotto's eyes narrowed, "Do you make a habit of wearing a sword at your waist when you enter a bathing house?" Giotto demanded.

"Only, when my cousins scream in fright." The figure said, the mist cleared a little revealing the young man's exotic looks. His looks were both eerie and beautiful.

"Ne, Yoshi-Niisan (Yoshi-Older Brother), would you please get these men out of here." The woman, Giotto had been confronted with earlier, the woman with steely silver-blue eyes demanded.

* * *

><p><strong>The Changing of Fates Series<strong> – Outline

* * *

><p><em><strong>Katekyo Hitman Reborn<strong>_ – Time-Dimension Travel/Series Rewrite mixture

**Third person, present tense**, three to six books per volume, three to five volumes

**A moving journey** combining a myriad of themes and genres including a coming-of-age story, fantasy, gentle humor, philosophy and political intrigue, conspiracies, drama, and multiple sexual oriented romances, suspense, mystery, horror, crazy serial murderer, addictive characters, an examination of human nature, a stunning dialogue, religious questioning, moral investigation and eloquent prose.

Slow building of Character's personalities and abilities, differences in relationships

Powerful/Genius/Talented Tsunayoshi

Intense brotherly-friendships and devote loyalty to Tsunayoshi

A Sawada Clan – 358 members spread around Japan

_**Tsunayoshi **_will not be the Vongola Decimo, fearing that fate would repeat itself Tsunayoshi hid his budding abilities until his older brother, Sawada "Giotto" Ieyasu, is selected to become the Vongola Decimo, his other brothers, Sawada Akihiko is selected to become the CEDEF Chief Advisor, Sawada Hiro is selected as the Sawada Clan head, and Sawada Nana focuses on the two youngest children; Sawada Kohaku and Sawada Kiyone before moving out of his home at the age of eight years old.

Tsunayoshi lives in a small Sawada Clan compound in rural Namimori by himself with minimal help

**Flames **– Sky, Storm, Rain, Sun, Lightning, Cloud, Mist, Earth, Forest, Mountain, Swamp, Glacier, Snow, Desert, Moon, Ocean, Flame of Wrath, Flame of Night, Oath Flame

**Top Secret** – Classified Student among other remarkable students (Tsunayoshi)

**Tsunayoshi** – Genius inventor of magic

**Sawada Tsunayoshi** is creating a new wide-spread magic system for the Magical Populace (think Onmyo Mage, Clow Reed's cards, and More)

* * *

><p><strong>Characters<strong>

* * *

><p>Sawada "Giotto" Ieyasu – Vongola Decimo, 22 yrs. Old, Sky Flame and Earth Flame<p>

Sawada Akihiko – CEDEF Chief, 20 yrs. Old, Cloud Flame

Sawada Hiro – Head of the Sawada Clan, 18 yrs. Old, Sky Flame and Storm Flame

Sawada Tsunayoshi – Mage-inventor, 16 yrs. Old, Sky Flame, Mist Flame, and Moon Flame

Sawada Iemitsu – Retired CEDEF chief, 46 yrs. Old, Lightning Flame

Sawada Nana – wife of Iemitsu, Mother of Giotto, Akihiko, Hiro, Tsunayoshi, Kohaku and Kiyone

Sawada Sora – Retired Head of the Sawada Clan, 43 yrs. Old, Sky Flame

Sawada Kohaku – 11 yrs. Old, Rain Flame

Sawada Kiyone – 6 yrs. Old, Sun Flame

Rokujo Takeo – Lover of Sora, Second-in-line to inherit the Rokujo clan, doctor, 35 yrs. Old

Reborn Arcobaleno – infamous hitman and tutor, former Sun Arcobaleno, 19 yrs. Old

Fon Arcobaleno – martial artist, former Storm Arcobaleno, 20 yrs. Old

Colonello Arcobaleno – former Rain Arcobaleno, 16 yrs. Old

Viper Arcobaleno – assassin, former Mist Arcobaleno, Varia, 20 yrs. Old

Alaude – Giotto's Cloud Guardian, half-brother of Kyoya, 23 yrs. Old

G. – Giotto's Storm Guardian, half-brother of Hayato, brother of Bianchi, 22 yrs. Old

Bianchi – G.'s sister and half-sister of Hayato, Poison Assassin, 20 yrs. Old

Asari Ugetsu – Giotto's Rain Guardian, Cousin of Takeshi, 23 yrs. Old

Knuckle – Giotto's Sun Guardian, cousin of Ryohei, Ryoko, and Kyoko, 24 yrs. Old

Lampo Bovino – Giotto's lightning Guardian, Older brother of Lambo, 21 yrs. Old

Daemon Spade – Giotto's Mist Guardian, Chrome and Mukuro's teacher, 22 yrs. Old

Takagawa Uryu – Giotto's Glacier Guardian, 20 yrs. Old

Ito Ryugen – Giotto's Swamp Guardian, 23 yrs. Old

Akiyama Sai – Giotto's Desert Guardian, 21 yrs. Old

Ichigawa Shiro – Giotto's Mountain Guardian, 24 yrs. Old

Fujimori Kotaru – Giotto's Forest Guardian, 22 yrs. Old

Fujimori Hotaru – Giotto's Ocean Guardian, 22 yrs. Old

Hibari Kyoya – Namimori disciplinary head, 16 yrs. Old, Cloud Flame

Gokudera Hayato – Foreign transfer student, 16 yrs. Old, Storm Flame

Yamamoto Takeshi – Baseball Fanatic, Student, 16 yrs. Old, Rain Flame

Sasagawa Ryohei – Boxing Fanatic, Student, 18 yrs. Old, Sun Flame

Sasagawa Ryugen – Ryohei's sickly and gentle younger twin brother, 18 yrs. Old, Forest Flame

Sasagawa Kyoko – popular female student, 15 yrs. Old, Lightning flame

Kurokawa Hana – best friend of Kyoko, 15 yrs. Old, Cloud Flame

Rokudo Mukuro – Student, 15 yrs. Old, Mist Flame

Dokuro Chrome – Student, 13 yrs. Old, Mist Flame

Lambo Bovino – Student, 13 yrs. Old, Lightning Flame

Miura Haru – Student, 13 yrs. Old

Fuuta de la Stella – Student, 13 yrs. Old,

Xanxus – Head of the Varia, 34 yrs. Old, Sky Flame and Flame of Wrath

Timoteo – Retired Vongola Nono, 76 yrs. Old, Sky Flame

Superbi Squalo – Varia assassin, 35 yrs. Old, Rain Flame

Lussuria – Varia Assassin, 31 yrs. Old, Sun Flame

Belphegor – Varia Assassin, 32 yrs. Old, Storm Flame

Shimura Tatsuki – Tsunayoshi's friend and classmate, a sorceress, twin sister of Yasutora

Shimura Yasutora – Tsunayoshi's friend and classmate, a Sorcerer, twin brother of Tatsuki

Matsumoto Raiko – Tsunayoshi's best friend and classmate, a Sorcerer

Kimura Kei – Tsunayoshi's mentor and a Mage

Shimizu Hirata: a male assassin/spy for the Uomini Ombra Sette in Japan, Guardian of Donatella

Shimizu Noriko: A female assassin/spy for the Uomini Ombra Sette in Japan, Guardian of Donatella

Donatella Abandonato: younger sister of Angelo Abandonato (17 yrs. Old)

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Uomini Ombra Sette<strong>_ (Shadow Men seven)

Angelo Abandonato: Leader of the Uomini Ombra Sette, Sky Flame

Benedetto Caro: Member of the Uomini Ombra Sette, Earth Flame

Eliodoro Croce: Member of the Uomini Ombra Sette, Storm Flame

Gianni Durante: Member of the Uomini Ombra Sette, Sand Flame

Leonzio Fabbri: Member of the Uomini Ombra Sette, Rain Flame

Marcello Lando: Member of the Uomini Ombra Sette, Lightning Flame

Pietro Marino: Member of the Uomini Ombra Sette, Sky Flame

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Seven Sins –<strong>_

Lust: Member of the Seven Sins, Flames of Night

Sloth: Member of the Seven Sins, Flames of Night

Envy: Member of the Seven Sins, Flames of Wrath

Gluttony: Member of the Seven Sins, Flames of Night

Pride: Member of the Seven sins, Flames of Wrath

Wrath: Member of the Seven sins, Flames of Wrath

Greed: Member of the Seven sins, Flames of Night

* * *

><p><strong>Flames and Abilities Reference<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Flames <strong>– Sky, Storm, Rain, Sun, Lightning, Cloud, Mist, Earth, Forest, Mountain, Swamp, Glacier, Snow, Desert, Moon, Ocean

Sky Flame – Burns and Releases Heat

Storm Flames – Disintegration

Rain Flames – weakening a target and stealing its strength and capacity of movement

Sun Flames – Stimulating and Augmenting

Lightning Flames – Hardening, Protecting and Solidifying

Cloud Flames – Multiplying and Expanding

Mist Flames – Materializing and illusions

Earth Flames – Gravity Manipulation

Forest – Plant Manipulation

Mountain – Earth and Sand Manipulation

Swamp – Ground Fermentation and Decay

Glacier – Freezing temperatures and creating ice

Desert – Illusions Creation

Ocean – Water Manipulation and Tide Manipulation

Snow – Freezing other Flames

Moon – Water, Ice, Gravity and Tide manipulation, Illusions and Materialization

* * *

><p><strong>Cinque-di-Sette<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Arcobaleno<strong> – Sky, Storm, Rain, Sun, Lightning, Cloud and Mist

**Arcobaleno** – Earth, Forest, Mountain, Swamp, Glacier, Desert and Ocean

**Vongola** – Sky, Storm, Rain, Sun, Lightning, Cloud and Mist

**Vongola** – Earth, Forest, Mountain, Swamp, Glacier, Desert and Ocean

**Vendice** – Moon, Snow, Life, Death, Time, Space and Night

* * *

><p><strong>Magical Abilities<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Magic:<strong> Resonance, Potions, Conditioning/Weapons, History and Geography, Defense and Offense Magic, Medicinal Potions, Conjuring, Animation Magic, Realm History, Social Customs, Languages, Magical Transportation, Magical Laws and Governments, Heritage, Wards, Runes, Magical Creatures, Astrology, Magical Constructs, Ink Magic, Instinct Magic, Numerology, Musical Magic, Ritual Magic, Tide Magic, Healing, Death Magic, Enchanting, Dark Necromancy, Astrology, Transmutation, Permanent Charms, Hunter Principles, Weapons Forging, Channeling, Wand Making, Dueling Wards, Mind Arts, Runic Magic, Gathering, Glyphs, Evocation, Spell Crafting, Karma Magic, Mirror Magic, Moonlight Magic, Elemental Manipulation, Familiar Magic, Charter Magic, Illusions, Nature manipulation, Weather manipulation, Natural Matrixes, Onmyo Mage Practices, Paranormal Matrixes, Shadow Magic, Sex Magic, Summoning Magic, Supernatural Matrixes, Time Magic, Soul Magic, Blood Magic, Family Blood Magic, Historical Blood Magic, Bone Magic, Ancient Magic, Terraforming Magic, Ba and Ka Resonance Magic, Dimension Magic, Light Necromancy, Shamanism, and Purification Magic

**Sawada Tsunayoshi** – Onmyo Mage Practices (Mixture of Kido (Bleach) and Tokyo Raven's Style), Summoning Magic (Elemental Demons Summons), Mind Arts (Telekinesis, Mild Telepathy, Telepathic nullification, Empathy, postcognition, molecular manipulation "Slowing Time", and clairvoyance), Elemental Manipulation (Wind, Water, Snow/Ice, Lightning, Barometric Pressure (Storms), Fire/Heat, Earth, Plants, Rock/Metal and Glass), Light Necromancy (Summoning Spirits), Wards, Dueling Wards, Runic Magic, Glyphs, Charter Marks, Enchanting, Transmutation, Weapons and Conditioning, Blood Magic, Historical Blood Magic, Family Blood Magic, Shadow Magic, Ritual Magic, Defense and Offense Magic, Healing, Mirror Magic, Gate Keeper (All three Matrixes), Terraforming Magic, Temporal magic, Dimension Magic, sentience magic, animation magic, anchoring magic, and Familiars.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsunayoshi's Magical Inventions<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tsunayoshi'sThe Clockwork Prince's Inventions**_

**Onmyo Mage Practices** (Death Magic) –

_**Prerequisite Skills:**_ Light Necromancy, Runic Magic and Blood Magic

**Spells** – Shikigami – spirit offensive, man-made, and spirit defensive.

Mantras (Rin Pyo To Sha Kai Jin Retsu Zai Zen and Kido), Shields, Blessings and enchanting weapons, summoning spirits and demons, and banishing spirits and demons, barriers and Spirit familiars

**Summoning Cards – **Like Clow Reed, he makes the creatures as well

**Magical Allies and Magical Resources – **Places created

**War Magic:** Casting Runes (Wandless Magic and Intent Magic – Flash Cast), Amplifying Sound, Transposition Attacks (Magic bending for long distance attacks combined with weapons), Regenerative Healing (Second copy), Sequence Triggers (Runic Magic-Enchanting can be used with weapons), Barrier Magic, Illusionary Casting and Doubles Casting


End file.
